Battle Scars
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: Shannon O'Conner had dealt with a lot of problems in the past. But her biggest problem is her abusive boy friend. Getting sent to Camp Green Lake for defending herself will she befriend the guys of D tent? Or will she shut them out afriad of them abusing her?
1. Chapter 1: Camp no lake

Prologue

He was standing over me like a predator stalking its prey. I felt completely helpless; there was nothing I could do. He's been suffocating me and the more I try to pull away, the more he keeps hanging on. "Shannon, I saw you with him. You're cheating on me with him aren't you?" "No Craig, you're wrong. He's just a friend-""LIAR!" He slapped me hard across my face which knocked me to the ground. "You're a dirty cheating slut." I listened to him shout at me while kicking me in the stomach. I tried to crawl away but he only dragged me back by my hair and started punching my arms and slapping me some more. Finally when I was too weak to defend myself he pulled me up so I was staring straight into his eyes. "Well if I can't have you, then no one can." I saw him pull a butcher's knife out of the kitchen drawer and raised it high over my head. Before he could plunge it into me I kicked him in his groin which caused him to release both me and the knife simultaneously. With my chance I grabbed the knife and plunged it into his shoulder and once more near his chest. "You can never have me." I called the cops to report how he attempted to murder me, which was a big mistake because my dear old Craig pinned everything on me. You'd think my scars and bruises would be enough for me to plead my innocents, but karma's a bitch as they say.

CHP.1 Camp no lake

I was given a very generous offer from the judge, 18 months Camp Green Lake or three years in jail. Of course my family never wanted me to go to jail, and with all of those dangerous people in jail I had to choose camp. My mom, who always knew I was innocent, told me to think of it like an extended summer camp, I always hated summer camp.

The bus ride was long and uncomfortably hot. It didn't help that the cop had handcuffed me to the seat either. So to ease my boredom I just stared out the window and all of the amazing desert rocks. And when I say amazing I mean incredibly boring. "Are we there yet?" "Ask me one more time and see what happens?" I laughed to myself; I asked the cop this question at least twenty times per hour or an estimated hour. "Are we there yet?" The cop gave me a dirty look before coming over to me and slapping me hard across the face. Great more battle scars to join the ranks. "What the hell was that for? You can't touch me I'm a girl." The cop snickered before returning to his seat at the front of the bus. "Get used to it girly, for the next eighteen months you're gonna get abused or harassed." "What do you mean harassed? Harassed by whom?" "Why don't you take a look out your window?" I slowly looked out my window to see an old rundown camp with a lot of boys in orange jumpsuits walking around. A lot of boys come to think of it, I didn't see one girl. "Where are the girls?" "This is a boys camp girly, so they're the ones who's gonna be harassing you. Welcome to hell."


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No

After getting shoved off of the bus by the cop I was dragged past all of the boys, who making various cat calls, into a beat up building. Walking in the air conditioning hit me hard and I almost passed out from the temperature difference. I was directed into a chair and found myself face to face with a psychotic cowboy. "So Miss Shannon O'Conner huh? I take it you're Irish then?" I rolled my eyes, was he really serious right now?" I nodded my head and he popped a sun flower seed into his mouth. "What's up with the sunflower seeds man?" "I quit smoking" "My name is Mr. Sir and you will address me as that for your duration here at camp is that clear?" I nodded hiding my smile, what kind of name is Mr. Sir? He went into his mini fridge and pulled it out and gave it to the cop. "Whoa where's mine?" The guy looked at me with a smug expression and started laughing. "This ain't no girl scout camp, and just because you're a girl doesn't mean you will be getting any special treatment." I rolled my eyes and sighed, of course I wouldn't be getting any special treatment because this is a juvenile delinquent camp and no one gets special treatment. "You're going to have your hands full with this one, but I get to head back. Six hour drive ahead of me, take it easy." After the cop left the building it was only me and Mr. Sir. You'll be digging one hole everyday five feet deep and five feet wide, your shovel will be your measuring stick. Now because you're so short one of the guys is going to have to help you out of your hole. Oh and remember the first hole is the hardest." He got up and led me out of the air conditioned room and into the hot sun once more. Once outside I could see even more boys lined up then before. "Get out of here; this ain't no show, go back to your business." The boys hesitated before leaving; I was going to thank Mr. Sir for doing that but then again why should I? He led me into a small room where it was stocked with nothing but uniforms. He started talking to a boy and after studying me for what felt like an hour the boy went and fetched my uniform. He gave me two small orange jumpsuits, boots and a hat. I was stuffing it into my bag when I was stopped. "You have to change now so I can take your civilian clothes to be confiscated. I shrugged and started pulling out a jumpsuit so I could change. Both of them were staring at me with a gleam in their eyes, this was not happening. "I am not changing in front of you two perverts." The boy frowned but Mr. Sir just laughed. "Hey girly, there's no special treatment here remember. Every guy changes right here and to ensure no funny business of sneaking contraband in we have to watch." I looked at them both horrified and they just smiled plainly at me. Trying to make this as painless as possible I quickly pulled the jumpsuit over my clothes which only resulted in both boys laughing much harder. "Didn't you hear me the first time girl? I have to confiscate your street clothes so start stripping." I wanted to scream and beat both of them up but that would only result in more consequences. So I slowly took off my shirt and tank top pulling on a white tank top. The pants came off next and as soon as they were off I hurriedly pulled on my orange jump suit. The entire time, their eyes never left me. They haven't seen a girl for months and I was surely in trouble. "Now that's more like it, talk about good entertainment." I could have cried at the moment, I felt dirty with them staring at me. I honestly was scared for my safe being but I had to suck it up and push through it. "Shannon O'Conner just because you did some bad stuff in the past doesn't make you a bad person. I respect you, my name is Dr. Pendanski and I'll be your counselor for the next eighteen months." This guy looked extremely dorky but he shut Mr. Sir Right up so I liked him immediately. He guided me out of the building and past multiple tents. "You'll be in D tent, D stands for diligence." We were in the third to last tent before we stopped. "Ready to meet your tent mates?" I shook my head, I'll never be truly ready but here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: He's a girl?

"Everyone listen up, I have your newest tent mate here. Her name's Shannon O'Conner." Most of them were lying on their cot but some of them were playing cards on the floor of the tent. "Um I think you're mistaking mom, I think you meant to say his name is. This isn't a girl's camp." "Nope she is a girl Rex, why don't you see for yourself?" He shoved me in front so the guys can get a good look at me. "Oh my, God is good." I rolled my eyes and continued to stare back down at the floor. "Now this is Rex, Allen, Jose, Theodore, Stanley, Ricky and Zero." I looked up and caught the eyes of the one names Allen, I blushed furiously before looking away. "Now Magnet here will be your mentor, and I listen up I don't want anyone of you taking advantage of her am I understood?" "Yes mom." And with that Pendanski left the tent. "Ok my name is X-Ray and that's Squid, Magnet, Zig Zag, Caveman, Armpit and Zero." X-Ray came up to me and put his arm around me which made me tense and he pulled his arm back at my reaction. "Um, Shannon your cot will be over here at the end by Magnet." I nodded at him and went to put my stuff on the bunk. I turned around to see all of the boys staring at me still. "Take a picture it will last longer." "Oh so she does talk, we were beginning to think you were a mute" The one known as Magnet came over to me and slapped me on the back in a welcoming gesture but I cringed at his touch which confused him. "Um Shannon, are you ok?" I nodded over at X-Ray and sat down on my cot. They all stared at me until they quietly left the tent. They seemed really nice but I just couldn't bring myself around to open up to them. I didn't need the harassment; I didn't want to be raped, not again.


	4. Chapter 4: Sloppy food

I must have fallen asleep because I found Magnet shaking me awake sitting on the side of my bed. "What are you doing?" I started flipping out at how close he was to me. Frightened he got up and backed away slightly. "I was waking you up for dinner chica; the bell rang a couple minutes ago." I quickly got up and followed him to the mess hall. But he stopped me before we entered. "You know chica; I couldn't help but notice how you act around us. We're not going to harm you; I mean D tent won't do anything to harm you. You know I'm here if you want to talk or anything." "Thanks Magnet, but I'm not ready to talk yet. When I am I'll let you know." He smiled at me then led me inside only to see the entire camp here and lucky me they were all staring my way. "Just don't look at them, if you do you'll provoke them and that's not good." I nodded at Magnet and followed him into line with the rest of D tent.

When I got my food, correction, when I got my slop I didn't know where to sit until X-Ray called me over to his table. I sat in between Stanley and Magnet. I quietly nibbled parts of my bread as the others talked. "Hey Shannon, how come you're so quiet? I mean it's not a bad thing but we're just curious." I looked at Zig Zag then back to my disgusting slop. "Hey man, if she doesn't want to talk then let her be. She'll open up sooner or later." I smiled at Magnet for saving me. The others complained a little but they eventually went back to their conversations. I couldn't help but notice that Squid was quietly staring at me. It made me uncomfortable so I quickly got up, dumped my tray and walked back to the tent. Once back at the tent I lied on my cot and tried to fall asleep.

"Hey is she sleeping?" "Yeah so shut it." The guys were coming back from dinner and unfortunately for me they didn't understand the concept of being quiet. "Why does she have to be so quiet? We finally get a girl and she's so quiet." I heard a slap and someone call out sorry. "Well she is the only girl here in an all-boys camp. She must be feeling very uncomfortable." "Well we just got to change that then won't we boys." It was great that they were trying to make me feel comfortable but I couldn't be friends with them. If I befriended them what if they tried to take advantage of me? I just couldn't let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Rise and Shine

_He was there running after me in the house. "I know you're here and let me tell you there's nowhere to run or to hide." I panicked and hid in my room hoping he wouldn't look under the bed. "I know you're in here Shannon." I saw his feet by the bed as he was searching. I thought he was going to leave but I saw his ugly face in front of mine. "And we met again Shannon." He dragged me from under the bed and slammed me into the wall grinding against me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Now this will only hurt for a second." I blacked out._

"Shannon, Shannon wake up?" I woke up clutching my pillow for dear life sobbing. I looked up and saw the guys hovering worriedly around me. "What happened?" I asked. I knew what happened but I decided to play dumb. It was already embarrassing as it was. "You were screaming bloody murder chica, we thought you were getting raped or something." "Oh, no I'm fine; it was just a bad dream." I tried to sound as convincing as possible but they weren't idiots, they saw through my lie as soon as I said it. "You know we're all here for you if you want to talk right?" I nodded which seemed to satisfy them. They all slowly walked back to their cots and drifted back to sleep. I hated lying to them, especially since they were always so nice but I couldn't talk yet.

I was awaken by a bugle, or a trumpet, I really don't know the difference. I looked outside and it was still dark which confused me greatly. "Hey Magnet, what time is it?" "Four thirty." I was appalled at how early we were supposed to get up. Usually I would just go back to bed but I knew that wasn't the best idea at a detention camp so I reluctantly grabbed my stuff and waited for the guys to change and leave the tent. I made sure no one was peaking before I started changing into my jumpsuit and white tank top. I tied the arms around my waist since it was a half size too big for me. I grabbed my baseball cap after tying my hair up and left the tent. "About time chica, we've been waiting for hours." I rolled my eyes as he and Zig Zag laughed. I followed them to a small shack that had the word library scrawled on the top. I didn't know they had books here and that totally brightened my day, which was until it was opened revealing dozens of shovels. I grabbed my shovel and started walking but someone held me back. "Shannon you got to eat something or you'll die out there today." Squid was standing there holding a tortilla covered in honey. Honestly I felt like I could dig better without it. "I'll pass on the breakfast but thanks for the offer." "Oh I'm sorry it wasn't an offer, more like an order." I raised my eyebrows at him as he said that. Does he really think he can boss me around? I don't think so. "I don't follow anyone's orders especially if its orders from a boy like you." Now it was his turn to question my statement. "Ok seriously you have to eat or you'll pass out from the sun. It gets really hot out there and you're going to need your strength." I shook my head and started walking off but he grabbed my arm. "Get the hell off of me." I gave him a look that made him recoil immediately and as soon as I was free from his grasp I took off running towards Magnet.

When we got to the digging site, I was told where to dig so I just started digging. At first it wasn't so bad but when I got around three feet deep that's when my hands started bleeding a lot. I never knew they could bleed this much, I would've complained to someone but I didn't want to look weak in front of the guys so I sucked it up and went back to digging. "Hey chica the water truck is here!" I looked above my hole and sure enough Mr. Sir was here with the water truck. I quickly got out of my hole and went to get some water. As soon as I got over there X-Ray put me in line in front of Caveman and Zero. When it was finally my turn for water, I eagerly handed my canteen to Mr. Sir to be filled. During the time it took him to fill it up he didn't take his eyes off of me which scared the crap out of me big time. When he handed me back my canteen I took off running to my whole and jumped in. I didn't start digging until Mr. Sir was gone. "Hey girl, are you ok?" I didn't answer them. Instead I just dug and dug focusing on nothing but digging.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh my God

"Is she ok?" "Dude, give her some air." "I'm going to get her some water." I opened my eyes to see D tent surrounding me with worried looks on their faces. I didn't notice what was going on until I realized I was lying on the ground. That's when I really started to freak out. "Oh my God. What happened, what are you doing here by me?" "Chill out, you passed out from the heat. No wonder you passed out though, your hands were bleeding pretty badly and Squid told us that you haven't eaten since last night." I looked at each guy that surrounded me, they didn't look like they were going to attack me so I eased up a little. "Thanks for helping me but I'm going to go and finish my hole." As I got on my feet and started walking to my hole, I noticed Squid climbing out of It. "You actually think you were going to finish your hole when you passed out? I'm sorry but you were surely mistaken." I glared at Squid and pushed him which caused him to fall to the ground. "How dare you Squid. You don't have to treat me any differently just because I'm a girl. I could've dug the rest of my hole without out your help." He seemed shocked that I actually was standing up to him but then I could see anger flood through his eyes. "Alright, but if you ever need help from me I surely won't give it to you." "Why would I want help from a redneck?" I instantly regretted saying those words. If looks could kill I would have been dead. Squid walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes with all of this hatred. "Don't you ever call me that again." I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that he was going to hit me I just kind of cringed away from him the best I could until he released me. I stared after him as he walked back to camp. "Hey Shannon, you shouldn't have said that." I looked over to the remaining D tent staring at me in a mixture of shock and sadness. "Why is that?" "Because you pissed him off and now he's going to be in his little mood for a long time now." I rolled my eyes at them, how bad could it be?

With my hole finished there wasn't anything to do so I went back to camp. I went back to the tent to get my swim suit to shower but then I remembered that I had to shower with everyone else. This was going to be interesting. I quickly changed into my bikini and grabbed my towel as I headed out of the tent. I was halfway to the shower stalls when I came face to face with Magnet. "Whoa chica, you are defiantly not showering alone. You know what they say safety in numbers." I stared at him in horror; there was no way he was showering with me. "Wow you have a dirty mind girl. I meant I'll stand guard so no guy messes with you while you get cleaned up." "Thanks Magnet, but I think I can handle this on my own." He looked concerned for a minute but I guess he didn't want to push me any further so he left for the rec room. I sighed knowing it might have been a good idea for him to stand guard but I didn't want to seem weak. I can take care of myself.

Halfway through my shower I had at least half of the male population in camp watching me. They were all cat calling and whistling and what not but I decided to not let it bother me. When I was done I went for my towel but it suddenly went missing. "Ok, which one of you dumb asses has my towel?" They all laughed and finally one stepped forward with it in his grasp. "Oh is this what you're looking for missy? Well I hate to tell you this but you have to give me a little something something before I return it." I groaned knowing I wasn't going to get it back anytime soon so I walked out of the shower and started back to my tent. "Hey where do you think you're going? The party is just beginning." One of the boys grabbed my arm and pulled me to him while the some of the other boys started inappropriately touching me. "Stop! Get your filthy little hands off of me." "Hey this one's feisty, I like that." I couldn't believe this was happening. To make things worse I felt someone trying to undo my bikini strings. I shut my eyes knowing I couldn't fight my way out of this and hoped it would be all over soon. "Hey leave her alone." I looked up to see most if not all of D tent shoving the boys off of me. Magnet came up to me and picked me up off of the ground. "You ok?" I nodded, I tried to hide the tears from my face but they just kept coming. "Hey, there's no reason to cry now. You're safe; we won't let anything happen to you." I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and being carried off. Looking to see who was carrying me I received a big shock when I found it was Squid. He was staring at me intently and I could tell a million questions lined up in his head. When we got back to the tent only Magnet and him remained. "Where are the others?" "They decided it was best to not overwhelm you so they're outside." I nodded and remained silent. "Ok here's the deal Shannon, we know something's bothering you and we wouldn't push the subject but you've been acting really strange ever since you first got here so you're going to tell us now." "I'm not ready to talk about it." "You don't have a choice anymore." I stared at Squid intently trying to make him change his mind but it was no use, his mind was set. "Could you two leave so I can change?" They both looked at each other than nodded. They told me they'll be outside the tent waiting until I was done changing. They also promised they wouldn't peak. As soon as they left, I broke down for a while. I didn't have the courage to tell them I was raped and abused. But Squid was right, if I didn't tell them sooner or later things would get worse. I quickly changed into my jumpsuit and before I knew it I was fast asleep on my cot. The last thing I remembered was Squid coming in and pulling the blanket over me.


	7. Chapter 7: I understand

I slept through dinner but the guys were nice enough to sneak me back some bread and banana pudding. I was about to fall asleep again but Magnet said that since it was Wednesday we had a tent meeting with Pendanski. Great the last thing I needed was talk about my feelings around everyone.

It was like circle time all over again like elementary school, but instead of kindergarteners they're juvenile delinquents and Pendanksi was the teacher. "So we'll start with the newbie tonight. Miss. Shannon O'Conner. Didn't even get a nickname yet, guess you aren't doing so good in the social department now are we?" I stared at the ground remaining silent. "Looks like we have another Zero here, your nickname could be Zero Jr. How would you like that?" Magnet nudged me but I didn't budge one bit. "Not talking huh? Why don't you tell us all why you were sent here?" "I was sent here because of a misunderstanding." "Nothing is a misunderstanding, why don't you explain to us what happened?" "I prefer not to." He laughed and pulled out a file from the cabinet next to him. "That's fine because I'll just save you the trouble and read from your file." This got my attention completely. "No please don't." He smiled at me before opening it. "It says here you were sent here for beating up your boyfriend and sending him to the hospital for countless injuries. You were raped by your father, and abused by your step dad. Your mom left you at the age of thirteen and you confided in Craig. He started abusing you and stalking you and finally you beat him up. Sentenced to eighteen months here at this wonderful camp. They wouldn't send you to any other facility thinking you were too violent. But they were wrong; you're not violent at all, just a weak quiet little girl who can't stand up for herself." Tears were falling freely down my face as every D tent guy was staring at me with looks of pure shock. Even Zero looked shocked. I got up and ran out of the rec room and towards the tent. When I got there I hid under my blanket and cried into my pillow for who knows how long. I eventually stopped when I heard the guys coming back. "She thought we were going to rape her. I feel so bad now." "She thought we were going to abuse her like her father and boyfriend. No wonder she freaks out when we come near her." I heard a sigh and some shouting. "Shhh Shannon is sleeping." Lies, I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't sleep I hated those nightmares I would always get. "It's criminal what they did to her, she's just an innocent girl, and they scarred her for life. How is she going to warm up to us now?" "We just have to give her time." I heard a lot of them get into their cots and I also heard one walking towards me. Luckily I still had the blanket covering my face so it looked like I was sleeping. "Shannon, I'm sorry for everything. I pushed you and you weren't ready and I'm truly sorry. I hope you will forgive me." Squid whispered so softly I doubt anyone could hear him. I forgave him, and I was ready to let them in. They weren't terrible guys who were going to use me, they were friends. They were my family, and I finally understand that.


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing Stars

"Wake up Shannon." I woke up clutching my pillow and tears streaking down my face. I had the dream again and it was beginning to bug me. "Come with me." I turned to see Squid holding out his hand for me and I took it instantly. He led me outside of the tent a little ways away where no one could find or hear us. "You were having another nightmare weren't you?" I nodded and sat on the desert ground. He sat down also after a minute watching my actions. "You know, when I was little my dad was my best friend. He was everything to me but he left me around eight years old. To this day I don't know why he left but I never saw him again. I live with my mom now. She's an alcoholic and whenever she's drunk she beats me. I never defend myself I just stand there and take it because I know if I defend myself I would end up hitting her, and I could never do that. I know how being abused feels like. Not on your level but I've felt it before and it sucks." I looked at Squid; he was staring up at the sky emotionless. I followed his gaze and saw a million stars shining in the sky. I gasped at how many there were. "That's the only reason I like it out here. You can't see these kinds of stars out in the city." "You can probably only see about fifty about them if that." We sat there for who knows how long before I decided to break the silence. "Every night I relive what happened that night. That's why you wake up to my screams." He looked at me with sad eyes as paused. "My real dad was actually nice; he was like my best friend. But when my mom left us that's when thing began to change. He said he needed a woman in his life and since she left I would be the next best thing. He would abuse me every night until my mom came back and took me with her. Then she remarried and he seemed great until he raped me one night. He told me my pajamas were on backwards and helped me set them right. I didn't know because I was only nine. But I never told anyone. I don't think you want me to go on about my abusive boyfriend" He shook his head and continued to stare at me out of shock. "I was quiet because I thought you guys wouldn't be any different. I thought I was going to be harassed especially because of what Mr. Sir did." "What did he do?" "It wasn't that big of a deal, I mean –""What did he do?" "He told me to change into my jumpsuit in front of him and another boy when I first got here." Squid just stared at me, and then he was in pure rage. "I hate that man with a passion. What he did was inappropriate. Shannon I promise I won't hurt you and neither will the guys, we will protect you if anything." "I believe you." We went back to silence. "The stars are really beautiful tonight." "Yes you are." I blushed scarlet and looked away. "We better go to bed now; it's almost time to wake up." He led me back into the tent and to my cot. He was about to turn away when I grabbed his arm. "Please, sleep with me; I don't want to have another nightmare." He smiled and nodded getting into my cot. He put his arm around me and I found myself fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Wakeup call

CHP.8: Wakeup call

I woke up with Squid's arms wrapped around me. I could honestly get use to this. I knew the trumpet was going to sound any minute, so I tried to untangle myself from him but that only caused him to pull me closer to him. After minutes of trying to dislodge myself from him I gave up. He was obviously stronger than me, even in his sleep. Which was very embarrassing. Then to my horror, the trumpet sounded and all of the guys started waking up. "Yo guys, guess what I see?" I gave the evil glare at Zig Zag. "What do you see?" "I see our lovely Shannon with Squid…..in bed." That had everyone up and fully awake. "Wow who knew?" I tried shoving Squid off of me but he wouldn't budge. "Hey guys, um a little help here?" They all looked at me trapped beneath Squid and they all laughed. "See ya outside Shannon." They all left me, or so I thought until I heard laughs outside of the tent. "Squid you wake up this instant or you're about to get slapped in the place where the sun don't shine." Squid got up so fast that I fell off of him and onto the floor. "Hey." Squid smirked and went over to his cot to get dressed. "Don't you think you should apologize?" "For what? I wasn't the one who was threatening me to wake up or get slapped." "So, you deserved it. You were crushing me." Squid looked sad for a moment but it disappeared after the final trumpet sounded for all of us to be heading down to "breakfast". "I'd hurry up and get dressed if I were you Star." I started getting dressed and found that Squid was staring at me intently. "Take a picture it will last longer." Squid smirked, and came towards me putting his arms around me. "Why would I want a picture when I have you?" A chorus of "aww's" rang outside of the tent. I blushed and Squid only laughed. "So does this mean, we're um…together?" "Of course it does." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away playfully. "Why'd you push me away, I thought you wanted me?" "You didn't ask the question." Squid raised his eyebrows at me confused. "What question?" "The whole, would you be my girlfriend." Squid sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to ask the question?" I nodded and left the tent leaving the poor boy to his thoughts.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had lack of inspiration lately and I had lack of motivation. But I promise to update more often, even if it is short like this one. Thanks for not giving up on me. You guys are great**


	10. Author's Note

Sorry guys but this story is now on hold until I find better inspiration. I would just write but I don't want to write to get my chapters published because then it wouldn't be as good as it could be. Sorry but you could read my other stories. I'm working on some of my older ones and I just started a new one called One Simple Question. I promise I'm not abandoning this story I just need a little break.


	11. Chapter 10: The question

I walked to the library with the rest of D tent. I wanted to skip breakfast but magnet made me eat it, saying I needed my strength, so I reluctantly ate it. I started drowning out during Mr. Sir's little daily speech. I focused on Squid walking in front of me joking with Zig Zag. I loved him to be honest; I loved his southern accent, his big brown eyes and his gorgeous smile. How did I ever get this lucky?

As soon as Mr. Sir dropped us off at our digging sites I got to work. I was about a quarter of a way through my hole when I heard a grunt from behind me. I turned around and saw Squid standing behind me along with the rest of the guys. "Star, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Will you be my girlfriend?" The guys looked from Squid to me to hear my answer. "Oh I don't know Squid." His face fell with disappointment, I wanted to keep the game going but I decided to put him out of his misery. I stepped out of my hole and wrapped my arms around Squid and kissed him. "Yes I will be your girlfriend." A chorus of "Aww's" came from the guys and I rolled my eyes. "Guys, you are looking at the luckiest criminal in the world." I rolled my eyes again at Squid. Gosh I loved him.


	12. Chapter 12: Reality

The thing about love is it makes time go faster than it would have. It's been six months since me and Squid got together and honestly camp wasn't that bad as it seemed in the beginning. Every day we would wake, go dig our holes, go to the wreck room or the tent for some chill time than go to dinner then sleep. The routine started making me very comfortable. I hated change, luckily nothing would change. My guys, D tent, always had my back, always and I loved them for that.

It was a normal afternoon like none other. I was hanging out with Squid in my tent making out and all that when he finally stopped and looked at me. "Star, I just realized something." "What is it?" "I get out of camp four months before you get out." I stopped tracing his chest and stared back at him in horror. No, things were finally going right. I needed him; he made time disappear for me, to make camp disappear. He couldn't leave before me. "Squid, what will happen?" He was silent for a couple minutes. Both of us were speechless and we both knew this was going to be a problem. "Well we don't have to think about it now; we still have eight months until it happens." This was true, but what will we do when it comes down to it? He lived in Texas and I lived in Tennessee, there was a huge distance between us. And I knew as well as anybody else that long distance relationships never work out. "What's going to happen to us Squid?" "What do you mean?" "Well we both live so far away." "It will work out, trust me." I was going to pursue the topic but he began kissing me again and I knew that he didn't want to talk about it again, so I want along with him and kissed him back.

"Ugh, gross get a room." Both of us turned to see Magnet, X Ray and Armpit walking into the tent. I blushed red but I was used to their harassment, and I took It as their jealousy coming out. "This is a room for us, would you rather me be on display in front of every guy in the wreck room? Need I remind you that most of the guys here got in for rape?" Their smiles quickly vanished and were replaced by serious frowns. I swear sometimes they reminded me of older brothers. "Man, why do you always have to ruin the mood chica? You know we were just messing with you." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Magnet which made him stick his tongue out back. "You two are so childish." I stuck my tongue out at X ray which caused him to roll his eyes and smile. "No Star I will not partake in your childish ways. I am actually mature believe it or not." I laughed and untangled myself from Squid's arms, which was hard because he did not want to let go. I stared at him giving him the do you really want to start this look, which made him finally (reluctantly) let go. "Hey did you guys want to go to the wreck room?" I asked. They stared at me dumbfounded and stayed in silence. "Weren't you kidding about putting yourself on display?" I blinked still trying to figure out what they were going on about but then suddenly I realized it and started laughing very hard. I

I even fell to the ground laughing; I honestly thought I was going to die of laughter. "Chica if you think you're going to show off in front of those boys then you have another thing coming." This only caused me to laugh harder. "Squid, I think your girlfriend is broken." I heard Squid hit Magnet before coming by me and helping me off of the ground. "What's so funny?" "You guys, do you actually think I would be that easy?" The boys didn't answer; instead they shuffled their feet and avoided eye contact with me. They could be so stupid sometimes. So I did what any sensible girl would do in this situation. I opened my canteen and splashed them all. "Really girl? Do you really want to start this, because you know who will win." "Yeah me." And with that said, I ran for it. I was hoping I would at least get out of the tent but Caveman had just finished his hole and came back to the tent blocking my escape. "Whoa Star, what's the hurry for?" I didn't have time to answer his question because I quickly ducked and the boy's water landed all over Caveman instead of me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at the guys. "And that is what you get for messing with the king."


	13. Author's note 2

Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the slow uploads. I know I haven't uploaded anything for a long time and I apoligize. I just got out of my first year in college and I was super busy with homework and band. But It's summer now and I plan on uploading a lot more. Thanks for the reads and thanks for the support. The story is about half way done and there are some great surprises in store for you. Thanks again for everything.


	14. Chapter 13: Stoner

I went to the wreck room alone since all of the guys wanted to change into something dry. I offered to wait with Squid but he just told me to go ahead, so I did. When I walked in every pair of eyes were on me, every boy had stopped what they were doing to stare at me. To be completely honest, this scared me a little because I had no back up to help me if things got difficult. "Hey boys, take a picture it lasts longer." "I would cutie but I don't got one, why don't I just take you instead." I rolld my eyes and went over to one of the chairs in corner and tried to be unnotciable. Which was hard because I was the only girl in the camp.

"Hey beautiful, how you doin?" I looked up and saw a tall gangly boy with black hair standing before me. I rolled my eyes and tried to shoo him away but he just kept standing there not wanting to leave until I acknowledged him. "My name's Stoner." "Hi Stoner, I'm not interested now please go away." He laughed and sat down next to me with a cocky grin on his face. "Don't be that way girl, I know you want it as much as I do." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You're beautiful, you really shouldn't waste all of your stuff on one person. How about sharing with me?" His finers trailed down the side of my face to my chest. Just before I pushed him away he squeezed my breast. "What the fuck are you doing? Get your hands off of me." I quickly jumped up and pushed past him, but he was quicker than me.

He caught my arm and pulled me to him, our bodies up against each other. All of the playfullness that was previously in his eyes had vanished and a darkness now lingered there. "Now you listen here missy, I've been at this camp for over 10 months. I haven't seen a girl in so long and I'm having withdrawals. Then you arrive at camp and it was like my prayers have been answered. But instead of you coming to me, you run to your boy friend and save yourself for him. Now I don't like that one bit. But I'm giving you a choice. You can either let me have you, or I will take you." His grip became tighter on me and everytime I tried to pull away he'd only bring me closer until I could feel his hot breath down my neck. "It's your choice." "I have a boy friend" He smirked and trailed his hand down my back along my butt. "Fine, the hard way is always more fun anyway. I'll have you begging for more in no time. Just you wait." He let go of me and walked out of the wreck room leaving me to my thoughts.

"Hey chica you ok?" "Yeah, just tired." As soon as Stoner left, D tent came in after him. "You look kind of pale, maybe you should go lie down." "I said I'm fine Magnet." Magnet flinched as I snapped at him, and I instantly felt bad. He was only trying to look out for me. "I'm sorry Magnet, maybe I should go lie down." I turned and was about to leave the room but I saw Stoner hanging outside watching the place. "Hey Magnet, will you come back to the tent with me until Squid gets back? I really don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now." "Home sick?" "Something like that." He smiled and put his arm around me playfully and lead me out of the building. "Don't worry chica, I'll tell you about the puppy I stole and that will cheer you right up."


	15. Chapter 14: NIght Terrors

Just warning you now, there is a sex scene in this chapter, so if you do not like reading about this then I suggest you skip to the next chapter and I'll post a recap of this chapter (without the sex) so you can catch up. So warning there is a sex scene in this chapter.  
************************************************** *************************

"Hey Star, why is Stoner staring at you so intently?" I looked over my shoulder to see Stoner eating his "slop" while staring a whole in me. If looks could kill then I'd be dead. "I'm not sure; I mean I never saw him before now." Squid looked at me trying to see if I was telling the truth, but I had my poker face on so he eventually gave in. "If you say so." He went back to eating his bread and talking to the guys. I couldn't eat, and when they tried to get me to eat I just told them it was that time of the month and couldn't stomach anything. They left me alone after that.

We all went back to the tent and I went straight to my bunk and sat on it. I couldn't get Stoner's threat out of my head. He was going to rape me if I wasn't careful. "Star, you ok? You've been quiet ever since dinner and even Magnet's puppy story didn't cheer you up like it usually did." Squid sat down next to me on my bunk and put his arm around me. It took everything in me not to shrug it off. "I'm just a little tired." Squid was about to question me but then thought better of it. "Want me to bunk with you tonight?" I shook my head. I did not need to be with a guy tonight, especially when thoughts of rape came to mind. "No I just need to sleep everything off, I'll be better tomorrow" "Ok, goodnight then." He gently kissed my cheek before going over to his own cot for the night.

"If you scream then it will only be worse" A hand covered my mouth and I was dragged roughly out of my cot. I couldn't see who the attacker was but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I was dragged out of the tent all the way out to the far side of the camp where it was deserted. His hand still covered my mouth and he held me close so I have no chances of making a break for it. He was a lot stronger then he originally looked and he wasn't letting me go anytime soon.

He shoved me to the ground face first and pulled my hands behind me. I could feel my hands being bound by God knows what, and when that was done he turned me on my back and came dangerously close to my face. "I'll give you one more chance. You can either let me do this, or I swear this will be one of the most painful experiences you will ever have." I tried getting out of his grip but it was no use. I wasn't going anywhere. "Ok then, the hard way it is. Get ready for the time of your life." His lips came crashing into mine hungrily.

His hands started roaming my body and massaging my breast. I wanted so much to push him away but my hands were tied (literally). I felt his tongue shove into my mouth and started messing with mine. I tried to scream but that only resulted into him biting my lip. He moved from my lips to my neck trailing kisses all along it. I let out a small moan after he reached my sweet spot. This only turned him on more. His hands found their way under my shirt and began roaming every inch of my bare skin. Before I knew it he was cutting off my shirt and bra with a pocket knife. "Please don't." He slapped me hard across the face. "I'll do what I want." He began sucking my nipples. I wanted to cry, how did I ever get into this predicament? I wanted to scream when he started biting them. Pain shot through my body and I was wondering if I would be able to dig tomorrow.

I felt my pants being removed and not long after that my underwear was gone too. I was completely naked in front of him. He quickly took off his clothes and threw them on top of mine. He got on top of me kissing my lips again; I could feel his hand down there playing around. I caught side of his "buddy" and it scared me. It was huge and I had no idea if it would fit or not. Just as things heated up, I felt him at my entrance which made me gasp. Bad idea, because as soon as I did Stoner's tongue entered once again. Everything about it was rough, he thrusted himself inside me numerous times and with each thrust I cried out in pain only to be slapped for not being quiet.

Finally after what seemed like hours he pulled out of me and I felt him leave me. "Wait, what about me?" He turned around as he was pulling his clothes back on and smirked. "What about you? Someone will eventually find you unless the lizards get you first. I will say though I expected better from you, but either way it was still an amazing ride and I thank you for that." And with that said he left me alone, naked tied up to a post. I'm guessing there was some time before anyone woke up but I'm praying that someone will find me before I die from a lizard bite.


	16. Chapter 14 Recap

Ok this is a recap on what happened in the previous chapter. After Star's encounter with Stoner she went off to D tent with Magnet to just chill out for a while and keep her emotions intact. When the dinner bell sounded her and Magnet joined the rest of the guys in the mess hall but while everyone was talking and joking around, she remained silent. When they got back to the tent Squid tried to talk to her but she only shut him out more. Instead of telling him what bothered her she just told him she was tired and needed sleep. But when the guys were all asleep, Stoner came and took her away to a deserted part of camp for himself. He tied her up to a post then proceeded to rape her. He left her there saying either the guys will find her or the lizards will.  
And that is a recap of the last chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I've been having so much fun writing it.


End file.
